


[Meta] Hawaii50 Confessions Gifs

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hawaii50 Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta's from Anon H50 Confessions. These will be from all over everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circa Season 3 - Steve & Cath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



>  

Oh, I do agree. She does brings out another side of him.

The side that —

1\. Uses a woman only for national secret favors, and it’s stated on national tv that he pays for them in sex (3.21), has not taken her to a dinner (1.04) nor has called her once for personal phone call in all the years before the show (1.04, 3.06). 

2\. Where he does not pay attention to her when she’s talking, unless it’s to appreciate her standing in a bikini or her innuendo that they start making out/have sex now (3.16, 3.19). All the while refusing every time to call her his girlfriend, call them a couple or even tell his best friend/partner they are together (3.03, 3.21).

3\. Is willing to be walked on, lied to by his oldest friend, who never once looks guilty or concerned about lying to him even though she knows all of his history, and doesn’t require she apologize, explain, make up for it and lets it slide under a carpet, never mentioned again, so that their relationship never grows through the experience at all (3.08-3.18). 

4\. Forgets who he is and what his skills are, and agrees easily that Lieutenant in Intelligence is as well trained as he is from the Navy SEALs (3.20). 

But you know, hey, who actually needs female equality/autonomy or coherent main/male characterization. Or to be adding up all the proofs of the woefully bad relationship canon has placed right in front of us with all of it’s gloriously easy to point to direct text. 

This is not a healthy side of Steve, or Steve & Cath, in the slightest to me. Which is why this Love Triangle to make him consider her worthwhile of notice, as well as any use of the L-Word or Wedding Bells, is going to go so epically badly to/with me. 

I’d rather they both went back to being themselves.

Even being healthy, _real_ , trustworthy friends. I’m sad they lost that.


	2. Circa S3: Catherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Yeah. How about like her real job. 

She does still work for Naval Intelligence, right, Lenkov?


	3. S3 -- Where is Mary? Huh, Doris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

But why would Doris want to be bonding with and getting to know her own daughter, that she never even asked after, when she could be sneaking around with Catherine, behind her son’s back, mutually socializing it up guilt-free for ten episodes/two decades?

How is this not the better, more important plot line? [/dejected sarcasm] 

I am so in favor of this confession. I agree 100%.

I think Mary Ann got the short stick of this season so much. I’m sorry, but no, I don’t believe she’s been visiting every few weekends off screen. It’s just convenient things like this, with even more female actresses the show didn’t have time for/plan for that hurts my soul in this whole season. 

Doris is Mare’s mother, too. And I think she would have been there if this was meant to be realistic in the slightest bit.


End file.
